Je hais les couples
by Auvi
Summary: Certains habitants de la cité se liguent contre Elizabeth. Pour toutes les non mariées, les non casées et fières de l'être.


**Titre : Je hais les couples (titre volé à la chanson d'Anaïs : « Mon cœur mon amour » A écouter au moins une fois pour les paroles, terriblement drôles et 100 véridiques)**

**Résumé : Les différents couples de la cité se liguent contre Elizabeth.**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : des classiques (et comme cette fic est pour Bayas, il y a un peu de Mcshepp) **

**Saison : 2, juste après « Inferno »**

**Disclaimer : les personnages d'une série appartiennent à leurs fans. Quoi, je rêve ?**

**Note de l'auteur : voilà les séquelles d'une conversation entre célibataires.**

**Dédicace : pour ma petite Bayas qui rigole pas trop en ce moment. C'est notre conversation qui m'a inspiré cette fic, elle est donc pour toi. Gros bisous !**

**oooOOOoooOOOooo**

Elizabeth était assise à son bureau depuis trois bons quarts d'heure.

Trois bons quarts d'heure où elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Oh, non pas qu'elle n'ai pas eu envie de parler. Au contraire, elle aurait bien eu envie de participer à la conversation qui se déroulait devant elle, ou plutôt au monologue que lui jouait son interlocuteur. Mais celui-ci ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. Elle soupira intérieurement. Dieu merci, la nature l'avait doté d'une patience à toute épreuve. Et s'il en fallait de la patience pour faire le boulot qu'elle faisait, il en fallait encore plus pour écouter Rodney McKay vous parlez de ses problèmes sentimentaux…

Quand le Canadien s'était pointé à la porte de son bureau avec un petit sourire de gamin charmeur sur les lèvres, Elizabeth avait tout de suite su qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose.

Quand il avait commencé à mentionner Sheppard, elle s'était confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, en remerciant le SGC de lui en avoir fournit un si confortable.

Quand Rodney avait commencé à aborder VRAIMENT le fond de la question qui l'avait amené là, 20 minutes seulement après son arrivée, Elizabeth sut que son rêve de passer une soirée tranquille et agréable venait de s'envoler pour de bon. Adieu plateau repas et roman à dévorer confortablement nichée sous la couette.

Quand Rodney avait, pour la énième fois, mentionné le fait que Sheppard avait voulu le faire tourner en bourrique, Elizabeth avait sorti son arme secrète : le masque de la compassion. Car oui, non seulement elle était une femme patiente, mais en plus, elle était une femme intelligente. Et interrompre le grand Rodney McKay dans un de ses interminables discours pour le contredire n'était pas franchement ce qu'on pouvait appeler une marque d'intelligence. Elizabeth n'avait donc pas commis cette erreur et avait attendu que le Canadien lui pose la question qu'il était venu lui poser.

- Que dois-je faire Elizabeth ? supplia-t-il.

Elle se redressa alors dans son siège et s'appuya à son bureau :

- Si je comprends bien ce que vous venez de me dire, vous vous êtes disputés avec John juste avant de partir en mission. Du coup, pour se venger, celui-ci a ouvertement dragué la scientifique de Taranis(1). Et de ce fait, pour vous venger à votre tour, vous lui avez fait du charme vous aussi. C'est bien ça ?

Première leçon en psychologie, diplomatie et tout autre rapport humain quand on vous pose une question : toujours reformuler à l'autre ce qu'il vient de vous dire. Primo, cela vous évite de répondre à la question et donc, de vous mouiller. Deuzio, cela donne l'impression que vous avez répondu alors que vous vous contentez de répondre à sa question par une autre question. Tercio, ça vous donne un sursis de temps pour trouver une chose intelligente à répondre, toujours sans vous mouiller. Quatro, il arrive parfois que cette simple re-formulation parvienne à donner un autre éclairage à la personne en question et il se peut alors qu'elle trouve elle-même la réponse à sa question… Oui, j'ai dit parfois… Ben, quoi, l'espoir fait vivre.

- Euh, oui, en très résumé c'est ça, dit Rodney.

Raté pour le quatro. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Je vois, dit Elizabeth.

En fait, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était qu'on la prenait pour la psy du courrier du cœur. Et aussi que ces deux-là n'avaient pas encore dépassé le stade de la cour d'école.

_Soupir intérieur._

- Rodney, c'est à John que vous devriez être en train de raconter tout ça. Si son comportement vous a blessé, il faut que vous le lui disiez. Lui seul pourra vous dire pourquoi il a agit comme il l'a fait.

D'un autre côté, le colonel lui-même savait-il comment fonctionnait son cerveau shepardien si particulier ?

- Vous croyez, Elizabeth ? demanda Rodney.

- J'en suis sûre. A moins que vous ne vouliez le rendre définitivement jaloux, en vous jetant, je ne sais pas moi, tiens, en vous jetant sur le lieutenant Cadman. Elle est justement parmi nous en ce moment. John en ferait une maladie.

Toujours glisser une petite pointe d'humour. Ça détend l'atmosphère.

- Mais ça ne va pas Elizabeth ! s'écria Rodney.

Ah zut. Note pour plus tard : l'humour ne marche pas à tous les coups.

- Vous voulez que Carson me tue lors de ma prochaine visite médicale ! s'exclama Rodney.

Ola, grosse boulette. Elle avait complètement oublié que Beckett sortait avec Cadman depuis quelques temps déjà.

- Bon, laissez tomber Elizabeth, reprit Rodney. Je vais me débrouiller. Merci quand même.

« Merci quand même » ! Elle venait de passer plus de trois quarts d'heure à l'écouter se plaindre sans rien dire, et c'est tout ce à quoi elle avait droit ?

_Re soupir intérieur._

C'était Rodney, on ne le changerai pas.

- Bonne chance Rodney, dit-elle en lui souriant.

A peine le scientifique était-il sorti que le technicien de la porte fit son apparition sur le seuil de son bureau.

- Docteur Weir ?

- Oui ?

- Désolé de vous déranger, je voulais savoir si je pouvais y aller.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Il se fait tard, reprit-il.

Depuis quand Chevron Man rechignait-il à faire des heures supplémentaires ? Non pas que sa requête dérangea Elizabeth : cet homme faisait plus que sa part de travail. C'était simplement inhabituel que de le voir demander à partir avant elle. Un petit coup d'œil instinctif en direction de la console qu'occupait le jeune Canadien fit apercevoir à Elizabeth la raison de cette impatience. Et cette raison avait les traits d'une jeune femme qui s'était habillée pour un rendez-vous galant.

_Re re soupir intérieur._

Pourquoi Elizabeth eut-elle soudainement l'envie de faire lancer à Chevron Man quelques dizaines de programmes de diagnostic de la porte des étoiles ?

_Reprend toi, Elizabeth, reprend-toi…_

- Bien sûr, allez-y, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire complice.

- Merci docteur Weir, répondit-il d'un ton enjoué. Bonne soirée !

- Merci, vous de même…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Chevron Man était déjà au côté de sa dulcinée.

_Re re re soupir intérieur._

Elizabeth mit rapidement un peu d'ordre sur son bureau et décida de se rendre malgré tout au mess. Il ne devait plus guère y avoir de choix niveau plats, mais il fallait bien manger.

Arrivée dans la salle quasi déserte à cette heure, elle aperçut de loin deux personnes attablées qui semblaient proches. Très proches. Elle reconnut Teyla et Ronon qui, manifestement, prenaient un malin plaisir à flirter ouvertement en public.

_Re re re re soupir intérieur._

Ce soir était décidément sa soirée.

Quand Teyla l'aperçut, elle l'invita à venir les rejoindre. D'abord hésitante, Elizabeth accepta finalement : au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien tenir un bout de chandelle à ces deux là.

- Vous dînez tard, Elizabeth, dit Teyla.

- Un petit problème personnel à régler.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ? s'enquit Teyla.

- Non, juste un petit problème sentimental.

Réalisant que sa phrase pouvait prêter à confusion, elle reprit rapidement :

- Pas me concernant. Un ami est venu me demander un conseil.

Tout en parlant, Elizabeth vit que Ronon envoyait des coups d'œil appuyés à Teyla.

_Enième soupir intérieur._

- Désolé, docteur Weir, dit soudain le runner, mais je dois y aller. Bonsoir.

Et le Satédien sortit sans autre forme de procès.

Elizabeth comprit que Teyla, bien que mourrant d'envie de rejoindre Ronon, n'osait pas partir et la laisser manger seule.

- Allez-y, Teyla. Ne le faites pas attendre.

L'Athosienne lui lança un regard surpris et amusé.

- Allez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, reprit Elizabeth. Je survivrai à un dîner en solitaire.

Teyla devait elle aussi connaître le coup du masque de la compassion car elle l'afficha instantanément :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Elizabeth, vous aussi vous allez rencontrer quelqu'un.

_Sourire. Surtout, garder le sourire._

Même si l'on meurt d'envie de lui faire ravaler chacun des mots de cette maudite phrase qu'affectionne tant les non célibataires lorsqu'ils s'adressent à une personne seule.

- Merci Teyla, répondit Elizabeth en affichant son plus beau sourire.

- Je le pense vraiment, Elizabeth. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée à vous aussi, Teyla.

Dieu merci, ses quartiers étaient assez éloignés de ceux de l'Athosienne ou de ceux du runner…

Après que Teyla soit partie, Elizabeth se retrouva seule en tête à tête avec sa coupe de gelée bleue, dont elle se demanda si elle allait ou non l'avaler. Elle avait finalement décidé que non, elle n'était pas encore tombée assez bas pour se venger sur cette chose immonde quand elle vit arriver le docteur Kate Heightmeyer.

- Bonsoir, docteur Weir, dit la psychologue en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Bonsoir docteur Heightmeyer.

- Vous dîner bien tard.

_Sans blague ? Allez donc dire ça à Rodney, si tant est que cela puisse l'intéresser..._

- Oui, dit simplement Elizabeth, les aléas de la condition de chef. Et vous, quelle est votre excuse ?

Kate Heightmeyer fit un petit signe de tête en direction du major Lorne qui venait d'entrer dans le mess.

- Ah, vous étiez en consultation, en conclue naïvement Elizabeth.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Kate en prenant un air malicieux. Vous pouvez garder ça pour vous ? On ne veut rien ébruiter pour le moment.

- Oh, bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur ma discrétion, s'empressa de répondre Elizabeth.

Après la psy du courrier du cœur et la chandelle, voilà qu'elle jouait à présent les confidentes pour la psychologue en titre de l'expédition. Cette fois, c'est sûr, elle allait demander une augmentation au SGC, on ne la payait pas assez cher pour ça…

- Et vous Elizabeth, demanda Kate, avez-vous quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Mon Dieu non ! s'exclama Elizabeth.

- Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

- Où voudriez-vous que je case une relation amoureuse dans ma vie actuelle ?

- Quand on veut, on peut, dit doucement la psychologue.

Mais bien sûr, où avait-elle la tête ? Heureusement que Kate était là. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir elle-même ? C'était tellement simple : il lui suffisait de le vouloir très fort et tous les rapports de missions, les briefings et les débriefings se feraient tout seuls comme des grands. Le docteur Heightmeyer devrait elle aussi demander une augmentation…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment aussi simple que ça, dit Elizabeth. Et puis, je vous rappelle que nous sommes dans une autre galaxie. Les occasions de rencontre ne sont pas nombreuses. Je veux, dire, en dehors de notre expédition, bien sûr.

- On rencontre souvent quelqu'un quand on s'y attend le moins, vous savez. Et puis, quelque part, il faut le vouloir aussi.

Mais oui, bien sûr. Si Elizabeth le voulait, si elle y pensait très très fort, l'homme de sa vie allait apparaître comme par magie sur son paillasson.

Ah, sauf que non, ça ne pourrait pas marcher : elle n'avait pas de paillasson devant la porte de ses quartiers.

- Si vous le dite, dit Elizabeth.

Apercevant le major Lorne qui se dirigeait vers elles, elle reprit :

- Je suis désolée, Kate, mais il se fait tard et je suis fatiguée. Je vais vous laisser. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée docteur Weir. Et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.

Elizabeth aurait juré que la psychologue avait pitié d'elle. Qu'importe ! Son roman l'attendait toujours, sa soirée n'était pas encore complètement gâchée.

Alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de ses quartiers, elle entendit des petits gloussements. En tournant dans le couloir menant à ses appartements, elle put apercevoir deux personnes enlacées s'engouffrer dans une chambre.

Alors là, c'était certain, la cité entière s'était liguée contre elle.

Mais elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans réagir. Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour la narguer ? Soit. Grand bien leur fasse. Mais ils ne riraient plus très longtemps, foi d'Elizabeth Weir. Dès demain matin, elle interdirait TOUTES les marques d'affections en public pour TOUT le personnel de cette base, civil comme militaire. Na. Et tout contrevenant à cette nouvelle règle se verrait offrir un petit séjour sur la planète des enfants que SGA1 avait découverte il y deux ans.(2)

Toute rassérénée par cette décision, elle s'apprêta à ouvrir sa porte quand elle jeta un coup d'œil machinal au sol :

- Il faudrait quand même que je voie à me procurer un paillasson.

**FIN**

1. Episode « Inferno », saison deux.

2. Episode « La fin de l'innocence », saison une.


End file.
